Cosas insólitas
by KitsukyR
Summary: EdoxWin. ¿Qué suma a unos rubios borrachos en una ducha? este drabble, claro. Romance, humor.


**Cosas insólitas**

Ninguno de los dos sabía como habían llegado hasta ahí. Posiblemente, un gran empujón para que llegaran a eso habría sido todas las botellas de alcohol que habían tomado hace unas horas. Sea eso u otra cosa, la verdad que mucho no interesaba, porque aunque intentaran de negarlo más tarde, estaban pasando un grandioso momento.

Llegaron hasta su casa, acompañados por muchas risas, y luego de un par de miradas y sonrisas poco inocentes; comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, ambos. No se fijaban en el otro en ese momento, y se molestaron solamente en entrar rápidamente a la ducha, y así lo hicieron.

-Tengo frío.- dijo la rubia, mientras comenzaba a reírse. Edward tuvo algunas dificultades para abrir la canilla del agua, pero luego de unos minutos de pensar hacia qué lado se abría; así lo hizo y apareció una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro cuando comenzó a sentir el agua cayendo sobre ellos.

Winry por un segundo pensó que tal vez ducharse sería una mala idea, tenía la conciencia de que su estado y la de su "amigo" no eran buenas. No sabía hasta qué nivel y cuánto habían tomado, pero sabía que no estaban cuerdos siquiera para hablar. Pero esos pensamientos se los llevó el aire cuando la rubia sintió las pequeñas gotas sobre su cuerpo y se estremeció a causa de ello, contenta.

-Tu trenza.- murmuró ella, de repente. Su acompañante la miró, confuso. Y ella con la poca distancia que tenían en ese estrecho lugar para moverse, tomó con sus manos el cabello de él y con algo de dificultad, pudo quitarle ese peinado y tirar la cinta que lo mantenía atado afuera de la bañera. No sabía donde, pero lo único que importaba es que ya no lo molestaría más. Ella sonrió, feliz de ver todo el pecho musculoso de él, y ahora gracias a ella, ese pelo dorado suelto mojado lo acompañaba y daba como resultado la imagen más deseable y hermosa que alguna vez había podido imaginar.

Él hizo una mueca, observando la cara de ella que para Edward, le resultaba muy chistosa. Se percató que ella no se había quitado la coleta. Porque la había olvidado, tal vez. Primero puso sus manos en la espalda de ella, causándole un escalofrío. Un escalofrío hermoso, debía decir. Subió lentamente hasta los hombros, y se enfureció por el hecho de sentir que no podía llegar hasta el cabello de ella. Cuando por fin lo hizo, le desató el pelo y observó como todo ese cabello de ella la cubría hasta la espalda, haciéndola más hermosa de lo que Winry podía ser. Edward sonrió, adoraba el pelo suelto de ella de esa forma, y pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de apreciarlo. Ese era el momento, y tal vez no encontraría jamás uno igual.

Winry sintió que unos ojos dorados muy curiosos la observaban, y sintió un poco de vergüenza saber que la miraban de "arriba **abajo**". Pero no dijo nada, ya que ella estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo.

-Hermosa.- susurró él, y ella levantó la mirada. Quiso preguntar ¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste Edward? Pero no lo hizo. Sintió que no había necesidad, era inútil hablar en un momento como ese. Sobre todo porque le dificultaba. Así que se limitó a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de él, y debía confesar que era cien veces más cómodo que su almohada. ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes?

Edward movió lentamente sus manos, hasta colocarlas sobre la espalda de ella, y de esa manera acariciándole ese bellísimo cabello que ella tenía. Posiblemente él recordaría esto, y se avergonzaría por sí mismo y pensaría cosas como "¿Cómo pude hacer eso?" pero en ese segundo, no le interesaba. Quería abrazarla y punto. Además, nadie lo vería. Nada podía ser mejor.

-Ed.-

-¿Qué?- dijo él, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de ella.

-¿Sigues borracho?- preguntó la rubia.

-No lo sé.- le contestó Edward.

-¿Estás mareado?-

-No lo sé.- le contestó.

Ella levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él, furiosa.

-¡Como que no lo sabes!- le gritó. Edward tenía la mirada perdida en otro lugar, y eso le molestó a Winry aún más. Y continuó gritándole, sin moverse del lugar. Pero Edward parecía que no le prestaba atención, y movió su brazo hasta llegar a un pequeño estante del baño, y tomó algo que Winry no supo percatarse que era, hasta que lo observó.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella dulcemente. Pareciera como si gritarle era algo común, y ya lo había olvidado.

-Shampoo.- dijo él, tranquilo. Mientras colocaba un poco del líquido del envase en su mano, y luego tranquilamente pasó el líquido que tenía a la cabeza de ella, riéndose por la sorpresa de ésta.

-¡Ey, ey!- dijo ella, sorprendida mientras lo observaba a él, riéndose.

-¿Qué? Sería mejor que te bañaras, no querrás ser sucia, ¿no?- le respondió Edward, mientras sonreía abiertamente, mostrando todos sus dientes; divertido.

Winry suspiró, mientras hacía exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho con ella.

-¡Ey! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!- se quejó el rubio.

-Si dejo que lo hagas tú solo, posiblemente no lo hagas por sucio.- le dijo ella, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y Edward le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

Y unos segundos más tarde, recordaron que algo les faltaba para estar realmente limpios; algo realmente importante: jabón.

Winry fue la primera en tomarlo con sus manos, y lo miró a Edward. Compartieron un rato ciertas miradas, hasta que ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Por mi espalda.- dijo ella, antes de darle el jabón en la mano de él y darse vuelta cruzada de brazos; ocultando el rosado de sus mejillas que habían aparecido hace poco.

Edward se quedó perplejo unos segundos, dudoso. Hasta que Winry sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda, cuando sintió las manos de él y el jabón pasándole por toda su espalda. Ella adoró eso. Luego lo sintió en sus brazos, en sus hombros y…

-¡Bueno!- lo detuvo a Edward, dándose vuelta y encontrándose mirada con mirada.

-Creo que es mi turno- le dijo ella a él, tomándole el jabón de sus manos y haciéndole una seña de que se diera vuelta. Él obedeció, un poco aturdido. Pero esa sorpresa de su cara se desvaneció al sentir las manos suaves de ella en toda su espalda, era realmente algo confortante y relajante. Winry estuvo masajeándolo durante varios segundos, hasta que se detuvo y él se dio vuelta; observándola.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que el lenguaje de sus miradas era el más exquisito, bello y entendible. Lo cual también era algo chistoso pensarlo, ya que no decían una palabra. Pero la verdad es que ambos se preguntaron, ¿con qué necesidad? Si los dos sabían que querían lo mismo. Que se deseaban, pero sobre todas las cosas se querían. ¿O se amaban?... bueno, no importaba mucho ahora esa cuestión. Luego lo pensarían, ahora sólo necesitaban estar más cerca, aunque estuvieran a centímetros de distancia. Necesitaban tocarse, besarse, abrazarse. Todo al mismo tiempo, y ya. Lo querían ya. Y al mismo tiempo no, al mismo tiempo sentían miedo, temblaban, se ponían nerviosos. Lo cual les pareció estúpido, porque ellos ya no son unos bebés. Es totalmente lógico que lo quieran… y total, nadie se daría cuenta. "Nadie lo sabría" esa era la frase completa, y los volvía a ambos rubios totalmente locos. Los alimentaban de más deseo, de quererlo todavía aún más.

¿Qué los detenía, de todas formas? Si estaba mal lo que hacían, ya se arrepentirían luego.

Ahora es único. El momento oportuno. El "ahora".

Así que, Winry observó como la mano de Edward se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, hasta llegar a su nuca. Acariciándola en sus cabellos, y ella sintió los nervios en cada uno de sus dedos dudosos, muertos de miedo. De duda, pero también de placer. Y luego de unos segundos la atrajo hacia él, con sus ojos cerrados mientras temblaba, y lentamente juntó sus labios con los de ella. Esos labios carnosos, hermosos. El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, y cuando el beso se puso un poco más fuerte y apasionado, la humedad de sus lenguas con la otra fueron opacadas por el agua que caía en sus caras.

Realmente era algo precioso.

Ese beso, era realmente algo único. En ese instante muchos pensamientos vinieron a la vez en la mente de cada uno, cosas que no tenían sentido, y físicamente ellos estaban ahí, besándose. No pensaban, no querían pensarlo. Sólo sentirlo, y hacer eso en el momento los ponía felices. Y luego pensarían en las consecuencias, si es que las habría. Ahora sólo era Edward. Sólo era Winry. Sólo ellos dos, y esa ducha que la amarían por el resto de sus vidas.

¿Podría ser algo más perfecto que esto?

Los ojos de Winry se abrieron de repente, sorprendidos; pero sin despegarse del lugar, y Edward hizo lo mismo. Pasaron unos segundos así, quietos. Sintiendo que la felicidad se había transformado en puro nervios. Sentían que estaban respirando nervios, que temblaban y el tiempo se había detenido de repente.

-¿Escuchaste… escuchaste eso?- preguntó la rubia, miedosa. Esperando equivocarse. Esperando que el agua se haya metido en sus oídos, y que hubiera escuchado mal.

-…Sí.- respondió él, asustado de la misma manera que ella.

Ellos habían escuchado un ruido de una puerta. Y luego, un ruido de llaves. Como si alguien acabara de llegar, como si alguien acabara de cerrar la puerta detrás de esa persona.

Había dos posibilidades.

Podría ser Alphonse… o Pinako. Y eso, los aterró. Les aterró el hecho de ser descubiertos. Se miraron, y observaron los desnudos que estaban. Pensaron en la edad que tenían, en que se habían ido de su casa sin avisar a tomar, y luego habían vuelto totalmente borrachos; y en la ducha. Ambos. Sin una sola prenda encima.

Edward se levantó rápidamente, y cerró la canilla lo más rápido que puedo, acto seguido Winry se levantó también; saliendo de la ducha y cerrando la cortina, golpeando con ésta al rubio. Él le hubiera gritado en otras circunstancias, pero no ahora. No estaba en las condiciones ni el tiempo lo acompañaba para hacer una escena de gritos ahora. Winry puso su oreja derecha pegada a la puerta del baño, intentando escuchar algo, alguna voz que le respondiera la duda de quien estaba en su casa ahora. Mientras Edward, buscaba desesperadamente sus ropas cuando observó algo que le aterró completamente.

-Winry…- dijo Edward, observando con terror las ropas que se encontraban ahora en sus manos.

-Sh, cállate. Estoy tratando de escuchar.- le respondió ella, casi en susurros. Él se enfureció por la forma tan descortés y acostumbrada que tenía ella de contestarle, pero trató de ignorarla. Ahora era una ocasión lamentable, y especial.

-Esto es realmente importante, estúpida.- le dijo él, susurrándole de la misma forma. Winry suspiró y se dio vuelta observándolo, de mal humor.

-¿Qué es tan importante, enano?- Edward sintió una vena en su cabeza por el adjetivo que ella le dijo hace un rato, pero lo ignoró.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?- le preguntó el rubio. Winry lo observó arqueando una ceja, confundida.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo qué dónde está mi ropa? La tienes ahí.-

-No. Lo que tengo aquí es la ropa que dejé el otro día. Tengo mis dos pantalones, dos remeras mías y lo que te pregunto a ti es, ¿dónde dejamos nuestra ropa cuando nos cambiamos?- le dijo Edward a ella, serio. Entonces la rubia comenzó a pensar, y trató de recordarse y fue cuando entendió lo que había sucedido. Al llegar a la casa, estaban tan desesperados que habían dejado sus ropas en…su habitación.

-Estamos perdidos.- admitió ella, con una tristeza en su hilo de voz. Edward la miró casi desesperado y luego miró la ropa que tenía en sus manos. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tal vez todo no esté perdido.- dijo él.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella, confundida y casi aterrada al ver la gran sonrisa en la boca de Edward.

* * *

-¿Y?- preguntó tranquilamente Pinako a Alphonse y éste, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-No, no están afuera.- le dijo él.

-Qué raro. ¿Dónde se habrán metido?- se preguntó ella.

-No te hagas problema, abuela. Deben de estar arriba en sus cuartos.- dijo con una tranquilidad en su voz.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Puedes ir a buscar a ese par de idiotas? Dentro de poco vamos a comer.-

Al asintió levemente con una sonrisa y luego, comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras llamaba a su amiga y su hermano mayor por sus nombres, sin escuchar respuesta alguna.

Primero se acercó a la habitación de su hermano mayor, abrió la puerta y no había nadie. Así que la cerró, y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Después se acercó a la habitación de Winry, abrió la puerta y tampoco había nadie. Le pareció muy extraño, pero pudo ver que había ropas en el suelo. Así que, seguro estaba en el baño.

Aunque no recordaba haber escuchado un ruido de la canilla abierta del baño, decidió entrar, y esta vez si se encontró con ciertas dos personas que estaba buscando hace un rato.

-Al…¡Alphonse!- dijo casi entre gritos Edward, mientras se daba vuelta y lo observaba al otro joven desde la puerta. Éste lo miraba, sorprendido.

Ambos estaban con sus cabellos mojados, sus caras húmedas y Winry tenía colocada una remera color negro que le llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas, con un pantalón negro que podía afirmar él, "parecía que se le estuviera cayendo". Edward tenía la misma ropa, aunque el botón de su pantalón estaba desabrochado. Ambos se miraban, preocupados, nerviosos.

Alphonse dio una mirada hacia el suelo, que aún se encontraba algo mojado, y supuso que sería porque ALGUIEN se había bañado. Los observó a los dos rubios, y lo entendió. De repente, sonó una fuerte carcajada de parte de Alphonse en ese baño. Edward y Winry lo miraban perplejos.

-La abuela Pinako dijo que dentro de poco vamos a comer. Así que cuando se sequen, y cuando Winry se cambie de ropa… bajen, ¿sí?- dijo el joven Elric, mientras seguía riéndose y se retiraba del baño, divertidísimo por la escena.

Hubo un largo silencio entre Edward y Winry. Y de repente, ella fue quien comenzó hablar.

-Es todo tu culpa.- murmuró ella, sin mirarlo.

-¿MI CULPA? ¡Si no fuera por mí, la situación hubiera sido peor!- le respondió él, mirándola.

-¡¿Peor?! ¡¿HAY ALGO PEOR QUE ESTO?!- le contestó ella. Y Edward no podía dejar que Winry le gritase, no señor.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡SINO FUERA POR MÍ, POSIBLEMENTE AHORA ESTARÍAS DESNUDA!- Winry lo miró, sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosadas.

-¡Eres un pervertido, enano y desagradable!-

Y continuaron así, durante un largo tiempo. Hasta que estuvieran satisfechos, aunque en la comida había varias miradas de furia, mientras que Alphonse sólo se reía al verlos y Pinako los observaba curiosa, preguntándose ¿qué había sucedido mientras ella se había ido?

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Sí, fue rarísimo para mí escribir humor. Todo este fic va dedicado a una imagen que me inspiró hace muchísimo tiempo, pero nunca había logrado escribir nada hasta el día de ayer, y al final me emocioné escribiendo como cinco hojas, juju. (Por cierto, la imagen es EdoxWin, claro). Le puse ese título por que es uno de los 100 temas de fanfics de Edowin y bueno nada, quiero completarlos y además me ayuda por que la verdad que soy MALÍSIMA para poner títulos. Espero que les haya gustado, de corazón… y sino, gracias y ¡perdón por las molestias, al leerlo! Les dejo un besote grandísimo, que estén bien y les agradezco los reviews __. Saben que siempre los contesto porque es como un caramelito para mi corazón. (OKAY XD). _

_Kitsuu. _


End file.
